Kaleidoskop Sign
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Ino merasa, cinta suaminya telah meluntur terhadapnya. Terang saja, karena yang ia dapati setiap hari secara singkat bukan ucapan cinta, melainkan sebentuk isyarat tangan yang tidak pernah ia sukai. Hmm…benarkah Shikamaru mempermainkannya, atau hanya ia yang merasa-rasa? (*Mind to Read and Review?)


_"I love you."_

Kau terpaku saat mendengar pengakuan itu dari pria yang terlelap di sampingmu. Membuatmu terdiam tanpa bisa berucap apapun, ketika penyataan cinta terlisan dari tidur nyenyak lelaki di sisi lain kasurmu. Ritme detakan jantungmu berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, aliran darah kau rasakan meningkat desirannya. Seketika bias cemburu tepat di ujung asa, detik itu juga sesak menyelimuti jiwa.

Kau menatap nanar pada ia, sampai berhasil menitikan air mata. Kau meringkuk di sebelahnya, mencoba meredam suara isakan pilu yang bertahta dalam dada. Sedikit kau menoleh padanya, pada suamimu yang sibuk dengan aktivitas bermimpi dan mengacuhkanmu serta perihmu. Kau tak henti bertanya, pertanyaan tak kunjung reda terlontar. Kira-kira, pengakuan itu untuk siapa?

Padahal seumur hidupmu, kau hanya satu kali mendengar suamimu berucap seperti itu untukmu. Itu pun di saat timing yang tepat, tatkala kau melahirkan seorang putra tampan untuknya. Tidak pada saat ia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, lain juga waktu kau diperistrinya, bukan ketika kau melayani semua keinginannya. Hanya sekali, cuma satu waktu kau mendengar ia memverbalisasikan rasa. Sisanya, kau diberi satu gerakan tak pasti, di mana tangan kanannya mengacungkan tiga jari ke arahmu.

Kau berusaha menebak, juga mencari jawaban yang tepat dari seluruh tanya. Tak ayal, pikiranmu mengarah pada seorang wanita yang kau rasa benar. Yaa, tutur priamu bukan untukmu, melainkan seorang lain. Kau berupaya mentidakkan, mencoba menganggap pikiran itu menipu. Sayangnya, semakin kau menolak, kepercayaan itu bertambah luas.

Dikau sempat meragu, dan sekarang semakin besar ketidak percayaanmu.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka _and_ Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Rate: T+ (_Teenagers Plus_)

* * *

**_Kaleidoskop Sign_**

Sang surya belum menyingsing, tapi kau sudah melakukan berbagai kegiatanmu sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Kau mencuci pakaian, memasak, juga membersihkan seluruh sudut kediaman kalian. Seraya tidak berhenti kau berpikir apa yang kurang, karena semua telah kau pekerjakan. Kau ingat, terlalu lekat dalam memorimu ketika kau tinggalkan gelar dokter spesialis anak untuk suami dan buah hatimu.

Kau memilih hal itu, dan rasanya kau berusaha agar tidak menyesali keputusanmu. Kau benci mengakui bahwa saat ini rumah tanggamu pada ambang ketidak stabilan, berada pada titik terpayah. Akan tetapi, rupanya kau masih bisa menerima realita hingga tak pelak satu bulir likuid bening terjatuh dari dasarnya. Kau sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa airmatamu mengalir meski tanpa adanya perintah darimu.

Seorang bocah kecil bernama Shaka Nara, yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa kau dan ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja – saling memeluk, tidur di ruang yang sama, tersenyum dalam keterasingan. Bertahan, kau dan seluruh kekuatan yang kau miliki terus berjuang agar tidak selalu ada pertikaian. Sekalinya, mau sekuat apa, wanita tetaplah wanita. Kau pun akhirnya ingin menyerah juga, hari ini kau putuskan untuk menuntaskan semua.

Kau direksikan pandangan matamu pada jam dinding, dan menunjukan tepat pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Kau sudah sangat tahu, sebentar lagi anakmu akan terbangun sekedar untuk memastikan keberadaanmu. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana Shaka menangis sambil memanggil-manggilmu, baru kau akan kelimpungan berlari ke arahnya. Sekarang, kau sudah duduk di tepi kasur putramu, menunggu ia sedikit bergeliat dan meneriakkan sebutan orang tua wanita.

"Mama…" benar saja estimasimu. Belum ada lima menit, apa yang kau kirakan terealisasi. Segera kau angkat tubuh kecul itu, membaringkan kepalanya di pundak kananmu serta mengelus-elus lembut punggungnya. Meyakinkan ia, kalau saat ini kau telah ada bersamanya. Membuang rasa kekhawatiran anakmu, bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Lamat-lamat, enggan juga kau berlama-lama dengan posisi serupa. Alih-alih kembali membaringkan putramu pada tempatnya semula, kau menggendong dan membawa ia keluar dari kamarnya. Mendudukan dirimu di sofa ruang keluarga, saat ini hanya kau yang benar-benar terjaga. Tangan kirimu bergerak untuk mengambil remote di meja, lantas jari telunjukmu menekan tombol fungsi untuk menyalakan media elektorik yang sudah mendunia.

Sama sekali tidak kau nikmati acara yang tersaji di televisi, fokusmu menyebar ke berbagai penjuru. Kau, dan seluruh bimbangmu menimang buah pikiran yang ingin kau cetuskan. Sedikit tidak yakin karena kau merasa akan merampas kebahagiaan putramu, tapi satu sisi kau juga sudah tak mau lagi terus melangkah pada titian sembilu.

Terus saja kau mengelus pundak pemuda mungilmu, namun sama sekali tidak nampak kau khidmat melakukannya. Airmata akan kembali menampakkan bulirnya, tapi cepat-cepat kau tahan tatkala putramu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu lekat. Ia menampilkan sebentuk runcingan bibir di tiap sisinya, bersamaan itu matanya menyipit. Menyembunyikan iris aquamarine yang didapatnya darimu, Shaka tersenyum dan ia sambung dengan mengecup pipimu.

"Mama…"ia ulang menyebut panggilanmu sekali lagi, lalu kau mengangguk pelan sebagai reaksi. Bukannya menyahuti, kembali kau mengarahkan kepalanya untuk terbaring di pundakmu. Seakan sakit semakin membuncah saja, kau memilih untuk tidak melihat wajah lugunya. Tangismu tak bisa lagi kau bendung, ia menetes dan mengalir dengan sesukanya di pipimu.

"Mama sayang Shaka," ujarmu di tengah-tengah isakkan, yang dibalas sang putra dengan mengeratkan pelukan terhadapmu. Anak itu diam saja, ia tidak bersuara apa-apa. Tak lama, ia kembali mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh darimu, ditatapnya matamu yang sendu. Masih melanjutkan aksi bungkam, tapi kau sadari ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turut melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Paaa…paaaa..!" sekali lagi, tidak salah prediksimu. Balitamu ikut menangis, dan na'as ia malah memanggil orang tua prianya. Hukum alam menyatakan, anak kecil sangat peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan orang tuanya. Ia dapat merasakan getaran sakitmu, di mana mungkin ini yang menyebabkan adanya resonansi diantara kalian.

"Saa-sayaaaangg..!" kau merayu Shaka agar menghentikan tangisnya, namun kau sendiri tidak bisa memberikan contoh. Kau terus saja terisak pelan, kau tenggelamkan suara putramu yang terus saja memanggil si ayah dalam dekapanmu. Takut-takut akan berimbas buruk pada psikologisnya, cepat-cepat kau berdiri untuk membawa Shaka pada orang yang ia cari. Papanya, Shikamaru Nara.

Kau baringkan badan kecil Shaka bersebelahan dengan suamimu, dan kau dapati Shikamaru langsung merengkuh putra kalian. Hebatnya, anakmu tak lagi menangis seraya menyebut-nyebut panggilan yang ditujukan pada Shikamaru. Rima degup pemompa darahmu semakin bertalu, kala menemukan keakraban anak dan ayah itu.

Destinasi langkahmu kembali ke ruang keluarga, mendudukan diri sembari perpikir ulang mengenai apa yang akan kau tindak lanjuti. Rasanya, tidak pantas untuk mengakhiri segala setelah membina hubungan begitu lama. Apalagi dengan adanya Shaka, kau memilih untuk meninggikan benteng kepercayaanmu kepada sang kepala keluarga. Kau berpendapat, kalian bisa memperbaiki semua dari sekarang dan kaulah yang harus memulainya.

Jejak kakimu melangkah setapak demi setapak untuk mendatangi suami dan anakmu, sesampainya di dekat mereka kau mengangkat Shaka terlebih dahulu, memindahkan tubuh kecil itu pada tempat pembaringanmu. Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut tertidur bersama keduanya, kau melepas piyamamu satu satu persatu lantas membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Saat yang tersisa hanya _underwear_ untuk menutupi bagian vitalmu, kau mengeliminasi jarak dengan suamimu. Memeluk dari atas tubuhnya, kau mencoba untuk mendominasi. Tak ada keraguan, kau ciumi ia sepuasmu dan berhasil membuatnya terbangun untuk membalas perlakuanmu. Ia sedikit bergerak untuk mendudukan dirinya, seraya terus memberikan kecupan di sela-sela leher jenjangmu.

Kau lupa kapan terakhir kalian bermesraan seperti ini, karena yang ada lebih banyak percekcokan diantara kau dan dia. Kau tidak mungkin hanya menerima, inisiatifmu berjalan untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan memang itu yang sedang kau lakukan. Tak ayal, kau pun berpindah ke belakang tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan mesra di sepanjang tengkuk, mengartikan betapa kau menginginkannya.

Jengah akan selalu didominasi, suamimu menarik agar ia bisa mengkontrol pergerakanmu. Menempatkan posisi tepat di atas tubuhmu, ia dengan semua pengalamannya tentang bercinta memulai aksinya. Ia menciumi setiap sisi wajahmu, merasakan keringat tipis yang keluar dari pori-pori lekukan leher dan pundakmu, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di berbagai sisi semaunya.

Desahan kecil tak lagi bisa kau tepi, saat ia dengan jemari-jemarinya tersisip di balik bra berwarna dark purple. Apalagi saat ia berhasil membuka klipnya, kau sudah yakin akan sukses dibuatnya mengerang. "Shi-Shika..!" serta merta, kau memanggil-manggil namanya dengan intonasi eksotis sebaik yang kau bisa, dan kau bersikukuh itu akan membuatnya semakin berhasrat untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Kau tak tahu, bahwa arah matanya terpicing pada direksi jam dinding di kamarmu. Segeranya ia berdiri, dan kau berpikir bahwa ia akan melepasi esensi pakaian yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Napasmu sudah terengah, tapi kau harus jujur untuk mengakui, kalau kau pun tak sabar untuk mendapati ia dalam keadaan sama sepertimu – _naked_.

"Aku harus segera bersiap, ada rapat hari ini dengan dewan direksi," tutur suamimu, sambil membalikan tubuh guna berjalan memasuki ruang kamar mandi. Kau tak membisu kali ini, cepat-cepat kau cegah ia dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Mengulang kejadian saat kau ciumi tengkuk dan pundaknya, balas menciptakan _kissmark_ di salah satu komponen badannya.

Kau temukan ia sedikit mengerang, juga memegangi pinggulmu rekat. Lantas ia pun berbalik seraya memegangi kedua pundakmu, dan tersenyum. "Kau kenapa?" lisan tanyanya, yang kau jawab tanpa suara, melainkan sebuah dekapan erat. Kau buang semua kekesalanmu semalam, kau jauhkan seluruh rasa sakitmu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau mau hanya satu, semuanya kembali membaik.

Kau tidak menyalahkan saat suamimu nampak keheranan, terang saja sebab semua ini menjadi langka ketika rumah tangga kalian diselubungi perkelahian. Ia merenggangkan pelukanmu padanya, tetap mempertahankan senyum seraya berucap, "aku ada rapat. Temari pasti akan marah bila aku terlambat." Perempuan itu, namanya kembali menguar di benakmu. Padahal, setengah mati kau meninggalkan dugaan tentang gadis itu dalam hidup suamimu.

Kau benci, kau merasa tidak di nomor satu lagi. Wanita itu rupanya lebih ia utamakan, bahkan bisa membuat Shikamaru meninggalkanmu di saat sekarang. Kau menganggukan kepalamu pelan, memundurkan satu langkahmu ke belakang, dan memunguti pakaianmu yang tersebar ke mana-mana. Miris, ketika kau harus menelan pahit tatkala ia malah meninggalkanmu ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengan wanita lain.

Kau mendudukan diri di tepi ranjangmu, arah pandangmu tidak menentu, berpindah-pindah dari satu direksi ke arah yang lain. Pikiran negatif mulai kembali merasukimu, kali ini semakin tidak tertahankan demi tindakan yang tadi kau dapat dari suamimu. Helaan napasmu terasa berat, kau tidak suka saat harus menduga suamimu akan menjamah wanita lain. Sakitnya, apa yang tidak kau inginkan, malah itu yang lebih lama tinggal di benakmu.

Kau hampir kembali meneteskan bulir bening dari indera visualmu, namun kali ini cepat-cepat kau menahannya. Membisu dalam keheningan, kau mendengar dari sudut lain di kamarmu suara gemuruh air yang terjatuh dari _shower_. Bersamaan itu, jatuh juga likuid tanpa warna dari sadarnya. Bentengmu runtuh, dan berhasil menumbuhkan kepedihan mendalam.

Tidak tahukah ia, bahwa kau sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk terlebih dahulu menyentuhnya? Tidak sadarkah ia, kalau kau sudah setengah mati berusaha membuang segenap perih yang ia ciptakan semalam? Rasanya, sia-sia saja kau melakukan ini semuanya. Percuma saja, kau berusaha menangguhkan karena yang ada ia tidak mengerti apapun – sedikitpun tidak ada yang ia pahami.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Shikamaru sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk bekerja. Kau diam saja, tidak bergerak satu senti pun, walau kau tahu ia kesulitan untuk mengikat dasinya. Menyerah, ia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu. Berjalan mendekatimu dan menyorongkan dasi berwarna _dark burnatte_, kau berdiri meski belum memakai apa-apa untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Memasangkan dasi itu, agar terlihat ia lebih pantas dengan stelannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tidak tahu, apakah pertanyaan itu tercurah dalam sadarmu atau tidak. Mimik wajahmu terlihat datar, kau menatap matanya tapi dengan raut meragu yang tidak dapat kau sembunyikan.

Kau menemukan ia tersenyum tipis ke arahmu. Alih-alih menjawab, Shikamaru malah memberikan sebentuk perlakuan ambigu terhadapmu. Mencium bibirmu, dan meninggalkanmu pada posisi membatu untuk mengecup kening putranya. Beralih ia pada tas kerjanya, dan berjalan merentang jarak darimu.

"Nara..!" ia menyebutkan marga yang kau sandang setelah sah menjadi nyonya keluarganya, tepat di ambang pintu ia menghentikan langkah dan menunggu untukmu memberikan atensi padanya.

Kau dapati hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, di mana ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari jempol, telunjuk dan kelingkingnya, sedangkan dua jari yang tersisa ia tekuk ke dalam. Mengarahkan perbentukan jari itu ke dadanya, sembari tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membuana.

Apa-apan ini? Kau menanyakan tentang rasa cinta, tapi ia membalas dengan arti yang mengarah pada satu ikon musik bergenre _Rock_. Bukankah, bentuk dari jari jempol, telunjuk dan kelingking yang teracung dan dua jari sisanya tertekuk itu mengartikan '_metal_' yang menjadi salah satu ciri bagi penikmatnya? Dari dulu ia selalu seperti itu, setiap hari ia pasti akan memberikan isyarat tangan tak bermutu itu.

"Cukup sudah! Aku muak." Yaa, tentu kau akan merasakan seperti apa yang telah kau verbalisasikan. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan suammui pun tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah kau buat.

* * *

o

O

o

Hari sudah menjelang malam, kau duduk sendiri di ruang tamu. Bermaksud untuk menanti ke datangan suamimu, dan kau pun telah menyiapkan seluruh kemampuan mental yang kau punya untuk membahasakan tujuanmu. Kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya, kau ingin pisah dan memutuskan pernikahan kalian. Bercerai, hanya itu pilihan yang kau sangka terbaik untuk kau dan Shikamaru.

Kau dengar suara mesin diesel mobil baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahmu, dan kau sangat yakin itu Shikamaru. Kau tahu juga dari bunyi langkah yang ia ciptakan, saat ia tengah berada di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya. Tidak tersenyum, kau memasang tampang acuhmu ketika ia berada di ambang pintu.

Menutup menghalang masuk rumah, ia berjalan menjauhi dan sepertinya bergegas untuk memasuki ruang pribadi kalian. "Sudah puas?" dua kata itu sukses membuatnya mengurungkan langkah, terhenti tepat di depanmu. Memberikan segurat muka bingung atas penuturanmu, ia menggeleng-geleng pelan – kode ia tak mengerti atas perujaranmu.

Kau berdiri dari posisi semulamu, menyilangkan tangan dengan angkuhnya di depan dada, serta memberikan senyum acuh padanya. "Sudah puas melewati rapat di ranjang dengan wanita jalang?" isi lisan yang kau tuturkan itu terlalu frontal, dan kau sadari itu.

"_Mendokusai._ Maksudmu apa? Aku lelah." Setelah mengucapkan kata terhandalnya, suamimu meminta klarifikasi yang lebih lanjut dari perkataanmu sebelumnya, serta menerangkan keadaan staminanya saat ini.

"Yaa, apa kau lelah setelah bercinta dengan perempuan murahan itu?" sekali lagi kau seolah menyudutkan Shikamaru. Kau lihat, pasangan hidupmu menggelengkan kepalanya oleh karena lisan yang kau lontarkan.

"Baru tadi pagi sikapmu membaik, sekarang kau sudah seperti ini?" setelah berucap demikian, pasangan hidupmu itu berjalan melangkah kakinya memasuki ruang kamar tidur kalian. Kau mengikutinya, dan kau tidak akan membiarkannya lari dari percakapan ini.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku, kan? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" tudingmu di ambang pintu, suamimu sendiri belum memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia sibuk dengan melepasi stelan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku!" pintamu begitu sudah berdepanan langsung dengannya. Shikamaru menghela napas pendek sebagai tanggapan awal, " kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ooh, yaa, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengacuhkanku bila tidak mendapatkan dari wanita lain?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Aah, klise. Paling pekerjaan yang kau maksud itu memuaskan hasrat binatangmu, kan?" hardikmu, sangat terdengar skeptis terlebih lagi saat berucap kau menunjuk-nunjuk wajah suamimu.

"Astaaagaa..!" morfem singkat itu tercurah dari Shikamaru, ia seakan merasa gerah dengan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru! Aku muak. Bagaimana kalau kita bercerai saja?" akhirnya, kau ujarkan juga buah pemikiranmu dari tadi malam. Rona wajah suamimu nampak tidak percaya demi apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Untuk sekian kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "hanya gara-gara aku menolakmu tadi pagi, kau ingin bercerai dariku?" intonasi suaranya tak ayal menunjukan ke heranan.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku! Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan penggantiku." Kau kembali menghujani ia dengan argumentasi menyakitkan.

"Hanya gara-gara itu kau menuduhku macam-macam."

"Tuhan..! Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti berdusta, Shikamaru? Sudah jelas semuanya."

"_Mendokusai._ Jelas dari mana?"

Kau terbungkam sesaat, perih itu menguar saat kau harus menjelaskan segala premis yang kau temukan. Kau tidak suka, tapi kau juga tidak mampu menampik perasaan kecewa. Airmata sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya, isakanmu nyaris tak lagi mampu kau sembunyikan lebih lama. Kau tahu, tak sebaiknya amarah mengendalikanmu, namun rasanya wanita manapun tidak akan bisa berpikir _balance_ dalam situasi saat ini.

"Semalam, kau bermimpi apa hingga kau mengatakan cinta? Kalimatmu untuk siapa?" sulitnya kau untuk dapat memverbalisasikan tanya. Kau bahkan tidak berani menatap muka suamimu, kau alihkan direksi pandang pada lemari pakaian yang merupakan objek mati pilihan jatuhnya netramu.

"Kau hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku mengatakan cinta," imbuhmu lagi, kali ini kau berupaya keras untuk mampu melihat wajahnya. Hanya dua detik, kau buang lagi ke arah lain. Sungguh, kau tahu akan tidak berdaya bila melihat mukanya, dan tatapan mata itu bisa membuatmu dalam keadaan statis yang tidak kau harapkan.

"Ino…"ia memanggil nama kecilmu, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak antara kau dan dia. Ia akan berhasil menjatuhkanmu dalam dekapannya, apa bila tidak kau hentikan terlebih dahulu. Kau mengarah jari telunjuk yang teracung padanya, benar-benar memintanya untuk tidak merealisasikan buah pikirannya. Tentu, atau kau yang tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa perkataanku benar? Kau mau memeluk sambil berucap maaf?" airmatamu mengalir sebagai teman saat ucapan itu yang kau untaikan. Kau memegangi dadamu sendiri, menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian itu dengan asumsi dapat menghentikan rasa ngilu di dalamnya.

"Katakan saja, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Hingga, aku tak perlu lagi menggodamu. Apa kau tahu, merayu begitu melelahkan." Tiga kata terakhir itu, kau ambil frase singkat milik Nancy Mitford. Memang begitu melelahkan, terutama saat subjek yang dimaksud tidak memberikan reaksi seperti yang sudah dinantikan.

Kau mendudukan dirimu di tepi kasur, dengan kedua telapak tanganmu, kau menutup wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut sumringah. Kau menangis lagi, terisak untuk kesekian kali. Suamimu turut mendudukan diri sebelahmu, "kau hanya satu kali mengatakan cinta padaku, Shikamaru. Satu kali sepanjang aku bersamamu." Terulang kalimat yang telah kau tuturkan sebelumnya, sama sekali kau tidak ingin menatap wajah pria yang telah memperisitrimu.

Kau menjauhkan telapak tangan-tanganmu dari area muka, kau berjuang untuk berani menatap wajahnya untuk mengatakan, "kita bercerai saja, dengan begitu kau bebas dari bebanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa ada beban."

"Kau tidak sadar! Aku bebanmu, dan Shaka satu-satunya alasanmu untuk tetap…" kau tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatmu, punggung tangan kirimu kau arahkan di depan bibirmu, kembali mencoba bersuara. "Shaka, cuma itu yang membuatmu bertahan dengan pernikahan ini."

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, lalu siapa yang kau sangka kucinta?"

"Temari."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Karena semenjak ia datang ke kehidupanmu, kau berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak."

"Yaa, kau berubah!"

"Aku tidak berubah, Ino. Temari hanya rekan sekerjaku, titik!" kau agak terkejut mendengar suamimu berujar dengan nada tinggi yang tidak biasa. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menampilkan seraut wajah yang tersulut akan emosi. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, memberikan ponsel pintarnya kepadamu.

"Cek, apa kau bisa temukan pembenaran dugaanmu."

Kau tidak menerima uluran tangan itu, kau menampik dengan membuang direksi mata ke tempat lain. "Aku tidak bodoh, Shikamaru. Tentu kau sudah menghapusnya." Jelas sekali, kau mampu mendengar suara helaan berat suamimu.

Braaak..! Kau terkejut, saat tepat di mana arah visualmu menerima suatu objek terlempar ke dinding letak jatuhnya direksi retinamu. Benda itu ponsel suamimu, selekasnya kau langsung memberikan tatapan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Shikamaru. "Apa kau puas?" mata suami terlihat memerah, nampak ia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Sadarkah, kau akan membuatnya menjatuhkan air mata? Tidak, karena emosi sudah menyelimuti secara menyeluruh, hingga kau tidak mampu lagi memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Kau hanya tahu, suamimu sudah berani membentakmu dan itu takkan bisa kau beri toleransi. Kau hanya mengerti, suamimu marah karena kau mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Mama..! Papa..!" suara cempreng putramu terdengar di ambang pintu, sontak kalian berdua mengalihkan perhatian pada Shaka yang sudah banjir airmata di pipinya. Kau lihat dari jangkauan ekor mata, suamimu bergegas untuk mendekati sang putra. Itu akan sukses ia lakukan, apa bila tidak kau halangi dengan menarik lengannya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Shaka!" perintahmu, namun tidak sama sekali digubris oleh subjek yang kau tujukan. Shaka malah berlari ke arahmu, memeluk kaki jenjangmu seraya menangis sendu. "Mamaaa..!" panggilnya, berharap kau kembali ke sedia kala sebagai ibu yang baik baginya. Kau terdiam, memegangi punggung anakmu yang terus saja menyebut panggilan orang tua wanita milikmu.

Kau akhirnya tersadar, cepat-cepat kau angkat tubuh mungilnya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya yang sudah membuana ke penjuru ruang kamarmu. "Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" entah kenapa kau bisa melakukan pemindahan kesalahan pada suamimu, padahal terang Shaka menangis itu disebabkan olehmu.

Kau bergegas mengambil koper yang telah kau persiapkan sedari beberapa jam lalu, setelahnya kau berjalan hendak pergi meninggalkan suamimu. Shikamaru sendiri, ia tidak berani mencegah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Namun, tepat satu langkah lagi kau akan melalui ambang pintu, jejak kakimu terhenti tatkala…

"Aku, aku selalu mengatakan cinta padamu. Setiap hari, hanya saja kau yang tak mengerti." Kau membalikan tubuhmu ke arah suamimu, memberikan sebentuk senyum kecut. Melepaskan gengaman tanganmu pada gagang koper, kau mengangkat tangan kananmu yang bebas dan memberikan sebentuk kode jari yang biasa kau terima darinya.

"_Greats_, Shikamaru! _Metal!_" ujarmu, refleksi dari kekesalan yang tinggi menjulang saat kau berucap dengan skeptisnya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga sebentuk air muka sarkatis itu. Itu kalimat terakhirmu, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu kau telah membuat satu tetes airmata suamimu terjatuh dari dasarnya. Berlalu, kau sudah tidak memperdulikan apa saja, selain rasa sakitmu tentunya.

"Yaa, aku mencintaimu." Sama sekali tidak menjadi ransangankah lisan pelan itu di indera audiotorimu? Sampai kau tetap pergi dengan kendaraan roda empatmu membawa buah hati kalian? Ino, jangan tersulut emosi. Jangan terbawa rasa sakit hati, jangan mengikuti arus pikiran negatif yang menguasai, atau kau akan kerepotan sendiri.

* * *

o

O

o

Kau mengendarai mobilmu, bermaksud mendatangi kediaman orang tuamu. Kau dan otakmu bingung mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk kau gunakan sesampainya di sana. Tentu, karena kau tidak mau sampai orang tuamu tahu akan permasalah di keluarga kecilmu. Helaan napasmu terasa kacau, akan tetapi kau tetap mencoba fokus pada jalanan.

Kau seperti orang yang gagal dalam lateralisasi, sesekali kau memindahkan pandangan dari kanan ke kiri, dan sebaliknya secara berulang-ulang saat kau dihadapkan pada jalan bersimpang. Kau kesulitan untuk menentukan arah menuju rumah, bukan karena kau lupa titiannya, melainkan kau gagal untuk tidak membiarkan pikiranmu terpencar.

Kau ingat dengan ucapan suamimu yang terasa paradoks untukmu – mengatakan ia selalu memberitahu ia mencintaimu, namun sama sekali tidak kau dapati kebenarannya. Kau sudah tak lagi meneteskan air mata seperti saat di awal-awal kau memasuki kendaraanmu tadi, kau juga dapat lebih menenangkan perasaanmu sendiri.

Kau sedikit melirik ke arah Shaka yang duduk di sampingmu sebagai pengemudi, ia pun bungkam dan sepertinya tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Jarak antara rumahmu dan kediaman orang tuamu memang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, butuh waktu empat sampai lima jam untuk tiba di sana. Saat ini, sudah dua jam berlalu dan selama itu pula putramu terdiam.

_' We both, know our._

_Own limitations, that's why we strong._

_Now that we spent some time apart._

_We're leading each other, out of the dark._

_Cause we both know…'_

Bunyi _ringtone_ ponselmu mengalunkan lagi _We Both Know_ milik Colbie Caillat _featuring_ Gavin Degraw. Cepat-cepat kau mengambil alat telekomuniasi jarak jauh itu dari laci dasbor mobilmu, dan kau dapati nomer telepon rumahmu yang memanggil. Berarti, tak lain suamimu yang menghubungi. Kau enggan menjawab panggilan itu, dengan seenaknya kau menekan tombol fungsi menolak.

Tak menyerah juga, sebab kau temukan Shikamaru mencobanya berulang-ulang. Momentum yang ini, kaulah yang kalah. Kau memberikan ponselmu pada Shaka yang sedari tadi membisu, dan meminta putramu untu mengangkat telepon. "Hallo? Ini papa?" jika bukan karena menjawab komunikasi via saluler itu, kau tahu bahwa putramu akan diam hingga sesampainya kalian di tempat tujuan.

"Iya, iyaa, paa. Iyaa..!" tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan dua lelaki kesayanganmu, kau hanya bisa menerka-nerka sembari sesekali memberikan picingan ekor mata pada Shaka. Selesai, saluran terputus dan anakmu kembali bungkam. Tetapi, kali ini expresi wajahnya yang berubah, tidak datar seperti tadinya. Kau tahu dari mimik putramu, bahwa sekarang ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maa…"tegurnya padamu, berpura-pura hendak mengembalikan ponselmu. Kau menerimanya, dan menyahuti dengan senyuman tipismu.

"Kemarin aku diajarin papa bahasa isyarat, loh. Mama mau tahu?" pancing anakmu, membuatmu tak berdaya hingga menganggukan kepala seraya memasang tampang penasaran.

Shaka memegangi daun telinganya, " ini artinya mama." Kau tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalamu pelan. "Kalau ini artinya, papa." Shaka menambahkan sembari meletakkan secara vertikal telunjuknya di perantara hidung dan bibir atasnya, kau kembali mengulangi tanggapanmu sebelumnya, bahkan kali ini kau tertawa melihat polah polos putramu.

Anakmu menyentuh dadanya, lalu membentuk silangan dengan tangan kanan memegangi pundak kiri dan tangan kiri menyentuh pundak kanan, dan berakhir dengan menunjuk ke direksimu. "Kalau yang ini artinya, aku sayang padamu." Kau dapati _traffic light_ berwarna merah, dan kau diperuntukan menunggu selama sembilan puluh detik untuk dapat melanjutkan perjalananmu.

Kali ini, kau memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada putramu. Ia tersenyum terlebih dahulu, lalu membentuk satu gerakan tangan yang sudah amat kau kenali. Expresi wajahmu menjadi tidak senang begitu mendapati apa yang putramu peragakan, tapi kau berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahmu pada anak semata wayangmu.

"Kalau ini, artinya…" anakmu menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia lalu menarik tanganmu untuk melakukan manualism yang sama dengannya dan meletakannya di dada kirimu. Shaka kembali tersenyum, "kata papa, ini artinya, _I love you_!"

Kontan, kau membatu pada posisimu. Terlalu terkejut, hingga tak mampu bersuara atau pun memberikan respon yang sama – mengangguk sembari memberikan senyum tipismu. Kau membuang arah pandangan pada lampu lalu lintas, mendapati sebentar lagi lampu hijau akan menyala. Napasmu terasa sesak detik itu juga, perasaan bersalah jelas saja menghantuimu dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Kau meneteskan airmata yang kesekian kali, dan langsung memutar arah untuk kembali ke rumahmu. Kau ingin pulang, dan menemui suamimu. Terus menerus, kau mengingat semua waktu ketika Shikamaru memberikan isyarat tangan itu padamu. Saat ia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, ketika kau diperistrinya, kala kau mengandung putranya, bahkan waktu sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Ia selalu, pasti akan memberikan manualism serupa.

Benar, Shikamaru selalu mengatakan cinta padamu dengan caranya yang berbeda dari yang telah biasa kau ketahui. Shikamaru _not tell you, but he show you!_ Seharusnya kau lebih cepat mengetahui, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Tak ada apa-apa lagi di dalam benakmu, selain meminta maaf atas kebodohan yang kau lakukan pada orang yang selalu mencintaimu.

Masih terngiang dengan jelas kata-kata Shikamaru di indera pendengarmu, 'aku, aku selalu mengatakan cinta padamu. Setiap hari, hanya saja kau yang tak mengerti'. Hal itu berhasil membuat perasaanmu menggebu untuk segera merengkuhnya, memberikan ciuman tanpa henti, serta ucapan maaf yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Sampai, kau tiba bukan pada destinasi awalmu, malah kembali menjejakan kaki di tempat yang tadi kau tinggalkan tanpa ragu. Sementara, tidak kau perdulikan koper di dalam mobilmu, kau hanya menggendong tubuh kecil putramu yang terlelap selama dalam perjalanan pulangmu. Perasaan wanti-wanti menyelimuti, kau berpikir bagaimana bila Shikamaru tak bisa memaafkan kelakukanmu kali ini.

Kau memutar gagang pintu rumah, dan untung buatmu karena tidak terkunci dari dalam. Setelah menutup serta menguncinya, terlebih dahulu kau antar putramu ke kamarnya, dan sesegera mungkin kau memasuki ruang khususmu dan Shikamaru. Terkejut, saat mendapati keadaan gelap gulita ketika kau membuka pintu kamar. Kau menekan tombol sakelar di dekatmu, lantas lampu pun menyala.

Kau lihat suami tertidur sendiri, menyisakan tempat di sebelahnya untukmu. Seakan, ia yakin kau pasti akan kembali ke sisinya. Kau tidak tahu menahu, langsung menerjang tubuhnya untuk memberikan dekapan erat. Kau ciumi ia tanpa ada jedanya, hingga membuat ia tersadar bahwa kaulah pelaku penggangu istrirahatnya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf…!" permintaanmu meluncur tanpa henti di sela-sela ciumanmu di bibirnya, suamimu beranjak untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan menjatuhkan setengah beban tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Mengangkat tubuhmu untuk berada di atas perutnya, balas melakukan cumbuan yang kau berikan.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kumimpikan semalam?" verbalisasinya di tengah-tengah ciuman diperantara pundak dan dadamu. Kau tersenyum, mengiyakan ditemani desahan seksimu.

"Shaka bertanya, apa artinya ini?" Shikamaru menghentikan aksi nakalnya, dan menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arahmu dengan jari jempol, telunjuk, dan kelingking mengacung meninggal dua jari yang tersisa ditekuk.

"Dan kujawab…" suamimu menggantungkan kalimatnya sekali lagi, ia menaikan tubuhnya agar sejajar langsung wajah kalian.

"_I love you_." Kaulah yang meneruskan lisan suamimu, seraya kau memberikan pelukan erat padanya. Kau bersyukur, terang kau merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, Shaka akan berhasil membawamu pulang untukku." Inilah jawaban yang tadinya tidak kau ketahui, tentang sekiranya apa yang tadi diobrolkan anak dan ayah itu melalui telekomunikasi jarak jauh tadi. Yaa, suamimu minta agar Shaka menerangkan semua pengajaran yang ia dapat. Tujuannya hanya satu, membuatmu mengerti isyarat yang biasa digunakan penderita tuna wicara itu mengartikan, 'aku cinta padamu'. Lantas, membawamu dengan sendirinya untuk menuju pulang.

_Cinta tidak hanya dapat diungkapkan melalui bahasa._

_Ia juga bisa terlisan melalui sebuah tanda._

_Sekarang, tentu kau tahu ada berbagai cara manusia untuk memberitahu rasa_

_Akan sangat membingungkan bila kau ingin mempelajari semua._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Akhirnya, kepemalasan saya mau berkompromi untuk merealisasikan salah satu ide di otak saya yang sudah berlumut!*kegirangan setengah mati. Ide fic ini sudah lama saya dapatkan, dan berterimakasih sekali pada satu matakuliah yang mengharuskan saya mengerti sedikit tentang manualism.

Fic ini jelas saja saya persembahkan untuk keluarga saya, _Crazy- ShikaIno Family_ (C-SIF) dan tentunya seluruh pecinta pairing ini. Juga terimakasih untuk bebebku, yang semalam mau menemaniku bergadang.*walo dia ga tau apa yang saya perbuat sembari membalasi pesan wechatnya.

Setelah ini, pastinya saya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan salah satu cerita saya yang sedang progress. Merasa benar-benar bersalah malah nyuekinnya. Tunggu saja, yaa, gak lama pasti ada di salah satunya yang update.*nyengir kuda, berupaya menghindari bogeman readers.

Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian semua tentang fic abal satu ini. Mohon di berikan responnya dalam bentuk review, yaa?! Sekaligus saya minta untuk dibantu mengoreksi kesalahan saya dalam menulis. Maklum, saya ini cerobohnya sudah di atas rata-rata.

_So, review pleaseee…_


End file.
